Rivetra
by Once-upon-a-writer2176
Summary: What if Petra wasn't killed by the female Titan, what if the whole Levi squad survived Annie's wrath? Rivetra fic, fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Levi gently brushed his hand over Petra's bulging stomach, breaking his ever present frown to crack a small smile. He glanced up at Petra's face, so calm and beautiful when she was sleeping.

"You know you don't have to wait until I fall asleep to touch my tummy." Petra opened one hazel eye, smirking as Levi had a bit of a shocked look on his face that he was caught. For a moment, Petra almost thought she saw Levi's pale cheeks turn slightly red.

"I-Um, I wasn't touching your stomach; I was cleaning some dirt off of your shirt." He stuttered but held his answer with the confidence he always possessed.

"Alright Levi. If you don't want me to see you go soft, fine." She kissed his cheek quickly and when she was about to pull back away, Levi wrapped an arm around her neck and softly pushed her lips back down upon his. Petra's cheeks heated up when Levi nibbled at the bottom of her lip and she let a small whimper escape her lips.

"Sorry, but I can never seem to get enough of you." He let go for a brief moment and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Petra smiled sweetly at her husband and tucked her head under his chin, laughing as Levi littered the top of her head with small kisses.

"Levi…?" Petra tilted her head up but still kept it under Levi.

"Yes?" He answered in a lighter tone than usual and kept his gorgeous blue eyes shut.

Petra backed out from under Levi and took his hand in hers. "When are we going to tell the rest of the squad…? And Erwin about the baby?"

Levi frowned and looked into Petra's hazel eyes. "I didn't know you wanted to?" He sat up ran a hand down Petra's side.

"I don't really, but it won't be much longer before I start to show." She held a hand to her stomach. "A shirt can only hide so much for so long."

"How much longer do you think you'll have?" He put his hand on top of hers.

Petra thought for a moment before answering, trying to remember what she read in the pregnancy books she found. "Maybe another month… Maybe another week with Hanji. She's already asked me if something was up." She laughed lightly thinking about telling Hanji.

Levi scowled at this response. "I see. I'll tell… Eld, Gunther, and Oluo. I'll mail in a letter to Erwin about a possible leave or staying on the squad with lighter weight gear."

"What about Eren?" Petra tilted her head and played with some of her hair, stopping when she saw Levi glare at her.

"Eren? I don't really think that Titan brat deserves to know what's going on with us. We barely know him." He scoffed and laid back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hmm, ok, I'll tell Eren and Hanji then." Levi groans at that, if it were up to him, no one would know that they were expecting a baby.

"Are you sure you want Eren to know?" He raised a hand to Petra's face and slowly pulled her closer as if to persuade her away from telling Eren at least.

"He's proved himself enough Levi." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, moving some hair out of his eyes. Levi gave another dissatisfied grumble to Petra who just shrugged it off.

"Heichou!?" It was Eren outside the door, banging on it quite hard. "Have you seen Petra!? We can't find her anywhere!"

"I haven't seen her Eren. Why don't you go check the kitchen?" He sat up on the edge of the bed.

"We already did sir!" He yelled through the door again.

"Well go check again!" Levi shouted, getting quite angry at Eren.

"Yes sir!" He saluted from behind the door even though he knew Levi couldn't see him, he was just trying to make a habit out of it.

Petra crawled over to the side of the bed Levi was on and stretched her arms out. "Looks like I better leave before the whole squad thinks I've been eaten by a titan."

"You will come back tonight." He said as more of an order than a question.

"Of course corporal!" She held her hand to the chest and grabbed her uniform before running out to the woman's lavatory, careful not to be seen.

"There you are! Everyone was looking for you! Where were you!?" Hanji was washing her face in the bathroom when Petra ran in.

"Oh, I was just in the kitchen getting an early morning snack." She slid her uniform jacket on and brushed out her hair.

"Mmm-hmmm." Hanji smirked and Petra took note.

"What?"

"And was this snack called Captain Levi?" Hanji smiled widely and gave a closed mouth laugh at Petra's face.

"Hanji!" Petra screamed, clenching her fists.

Hanji shrugged and put a hand on Petra's shoulder. "What? You're acting like it's not obvious."

"It-It's not supposed to be?" Petra wrapped her arms around herself. If Hanji already knew, then everyone else on the squad probably did too.

"Hm, well lucky for you the rest of the squad seems pretty much clueless and it just so happens that I'm great at keeping secrets." She fixed her glasses at the bridge of her nose and headed out to the kitchen, Petra tagging behind.

"H-Hanji? Can I tell you something?" Petra said nervously, folding her hands together in her lap.

"Sure, it can't be any worse than you and Levi." She continued to eat her breakfast, putting her chin in her palm.

"Yes, well, um. You see, me and Captain Levi are um. We are… Pregnant." Petra winced at what she said and from expecting Hanji to burst out screaming.

Instead, Hanji burst out laughing, almost falling back on the floor in her seat. "Of course you two are!" She barely said between laughs.

"No really we are!" Petra stood up in her chair but Hanji just continued to laugh.

"Right Petra, right! And so am I."She wiped her eyes that were filling with tears from all of the laughter.

"Hanji!" Petra screamed again but fell back in her chair when she realized it was fleeting to keep trying.

"She's not lying."

"C-Captain Levi!?" Hanji straitened up and looked towards Petra, then back at Levi. "But Sir. You don't joke!"

"I know." He glared at Hanji.

"B-But then." Hanji paused and looked back and forth at Levi and popped one of her famous grins that she got. "Petra! You're pregnant! The offspring of two of mankind's greatest titan killer…! Can I study it?"

"No!" Petra and Levi both yelled.

"Alright. But can I at least get the title of Aunt Hanji?" She tilted her head down so the light reflected her glasses in a way where no one could see her eyes.

"Yes-." Petra said.

"No!" Levi said.

Petra looked at Levi standing in the kitchen door way and Levi looked back, shaking his head "no".

"I heard a yes!" Hanji shoved herself away from the chair and tried to run out but was halted by Petra.

"Hanji wait." She stood.

"What!? I want to go spread the wonderful news with everyone else!"Hanji tried to run out again, however Levi was in her way.

"No. You can't, not yet at least." She dragged her hand on the wooden table next to her.

"Oh come on!" Hanji put a hand on her hip.

Levi rolled his eyes and kept his indigenous frown on Hanji.

"Just, keep your mouth shut for now Hanji." Petra swayed from side to side slightly.

"Fine…" She clenched her fists, dying to tell other people but decided to get her mind off of telling other people by talking to Petra about everything that was going on with her. "How far along are you?!"

"Don't be so loud!"

"Ok, ok. So how far?" Hanji asked eagerly.

Petra shrunk down a little in her seat when she saw and un-amused walk out. "Around three months."

"Three months, interesting! So have you felt it move yet!?" She squirmed around in her seat excitedly.

"N-no. Not yet." She looked down at her stomach.

"But you will." Hanji laughed slightly.

"I'm sure of it." Petra gets up to get away from Hanji's bombard of questions and heads out to find Levi.

"Tell me when it moves! I've never gotten to observe pregnancy before!" Hanji yelled out before Petra vanished from her sight as she turned the corner.

"Alright Hanji." Petra waved back.

Levi didn't look up from his paper work when Petra came in. "How was Hanji?"

"Questioning." She came over to Levi who was at his desk and fell on his back, exhausted.

"Petra, get off me, I'm trying to work." Levi shrugs her off and she lazily strides over to her lover's bed where she fell down and almost fell asleep immediately.

"Heichou! I finished cleaning the attack again…! Petra?" Eren ran in and saw Petra on the bed.

"Eren! Um, why don't you go talk to Auruo?" Petra perked up at hearing Eren and quickly made sure to say something before Levi could literally kick him out.

"But why are you in Captain Levi's b-?"

"That's an order Eren." Levi mumbled as he signed off another sheet of work.

"Uh, yes Heichou!"Eren saluted and ran off.

"You should have shut the door." Levi paused his work to look back at Petra and go shut and lock the door.

"Uh-hu." She said groggily.

It didn't take long for Petra to fall asleep. The soft bed beneath her, the sun shining through the window, heating up her skin. It was some of the best sleep she'd had in months.

Petra slowly was dragged away from the dream world when she felt soft kissing on her cheek and jaw. "Levi…" She effortlessly rolled over.

"Wake up Petra, it's time for dinner, you already skipped lunch." He gently shook her by the shoulders.

"But I've only been sleeping for an hour." She yawned and then saw the darkness seeping through the window. "Huh, ah! I slept all day?! Levi!? Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"You looked really tired and I figured you needed the rest. You've been pushing yourself too much lately." He gently pulled her off the bed by her arm.

"Levi, I'm fine, you should've woke me up." She grabbed onto his torso when she lost her balance for a brief second.

"Just come down to dinner." He kissed her forehead and Petra shoved her boots back on and ran for the door; she was starving.

"Alright corporal."

"I thought I told you it's just Levi when it's just the two of us."

"Alright Levi." She shook her head and continued out the door when she realized Levi wasn't following her. "Aren't you coming?" She stuck her head back in.

"I'll be down in a minute. I have to finish this one last thing." He wrote a few things down a sheet of paper, probably the letter to Erwin.

"Ok." She swiftly made her way down to where her comrades were eating. When she came down she sat next to the only free seat, besides the one at the head of the table saved for Levi.

Unfortunately for her, she sat right next to Hanji. "Petra! Where's L-!?" Hanji's voice turned into a scream at the end when Petra stomped on her foot under the table and everyone gave Hanji a look saying 'what's wrong with you?'

A few seconds later Levi walked in and Eren stood from his chair. "Corporal Levi! The attack was re-cleaned because of my un-sufficient job before!"

"I'll check your work after dinner." Levi sat down and began to eat.

Dinner was pleasant. Auruo and Eld were laughing at Oluo who kept trying to imitate Levi in every way. Every now and then Eren would try and pass a joke, only to receive a judgmental glare from Levi, silencing any laughter that might have been attempted by anyone else. The only thing was that Hanji kept giving Petra and Levi little looks and Petra could tell Levi was about to flip out on her.

"Alright everyone, we're waking up extra early tomorrow to go on an expedition. Get your rest and report in front of the horse stable at sunrise." Levi ordered and stood up, walking away to his dorm. Everyone else quickly finished their food and the crowd quickly dispersed.

Petra sat awake in bed and waited an hour to make the short trip to Levi's room. "Corporal?" Levi raised his head and eyed Petra for calling him corporal. "Levi?"

"I thought you would have been here sooner." He set down something he was working on and got up to face her.

"I wanted to wait longer to make sure Hanji wasn't waiting for me to sneak out or something like that." She tugged at her hair and smiled when Levi wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." He lifted up the sheets and Petra crawled in, Levi right behind her.

Levi slips off his shirt and gratefully accepts Petra snuggling up against him. Petra quickly falls asleep without much hassle; however Levi was still wide awake. Probably nervous about the expedition in the morning. But he doesn't get nervous, he's the greatest titan slayer mankind has ever seen. So why can't he seem to sleep?

Petra sighed softly in her sleep and rolled around so her back was facing her lover now. Levi's hand was now on Petra's swollen belly and Levi's eyes started to become slightly heavy. Levi buried his face in Petra's blonde hair and took in her sweet sent. Once again he broke his usual stoic face and his lips slowly curled up into a faint smile.

**A/n: So I started watching Attack on Titan and finished the season in like three days. Soon after I discovered I was an insane Rivetra shipper. So ya, it was only a matter of time. Sorry I haven't been on much, I've had some family stuff going on that I had to deal with first before getting back on the computer. I'll try to get some more stuff done, hopefully I'll be able to make time for it. School is a pain XP. Ok, so please review and thanks for reading anyone who also loves this ship.**


	2. Bonus-they found out

"Hanji? How come you haven't told the others yet?" Petra sighed as she set her ginger tea down on the wooden table.

"What do you mean?" Hanji said with a devious smile. "I said I wouldn't."

"Well, yes, but… You can't keep your mouth shut about anything for very long and it's been over a month since you found out." She shrugged and wiped her lips off from the tea.

"Well then I shouldn't have to wait much longer before you start to show if it's already been a month after I found out!" She shouted loudly (a little too loudly for Petra's taste but it was Hanji, and anyone in the castle would just block her voice out if they heard it). "So why ruin my record now when their so close to knowing anyway!"

"Mm-hmm." She took a sip of her drink and eyed Hanji curiously.

"What is it Eld?" Levi growled turning away from his paper work to look into the doorway where his comrade stood.

"Um, nothing Captain. But, Auruo has a question." He said, backing out into the hallway, allowing Auruo to step in.

"What Auruo?" He said in his usual monotone.

"S-sir? Did you really knock up Petra and-!" He was stopped by the sharp pain of biting his tongue and out of embarrassment and sadness that he lost Petra he started to cry, leaving Eld and Gunther, who was also there, shaking their heads.

"Hanji!" Levi pushed Auruo aside and stormed down the hallway.

"Hm? What is it Levi?" Hanji tried to hide her smirk but was failing miserably.

"Why'd you tell everyone else about Petra and I?!" He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and held her above him.

"What? Hani you just said you didn't tell anyone!" Petra clenched her fists.

"Eh, hehehe. Well, if by anyone you mean; Auruo, Eld, Gunther, and Erwin then yes." She said in such a casual voice that it made Levi want to squeeze her neck harder.

"You told Erwin too!" They both shouted and had astounded looks on their faces when Hanji started to laugh.

"Don't worry about it; he said that he was already prepared for this day… And he said you can both take honorable discharge if you want or stay in the survey corpses. Although he recommends the first one." Hanji put in the suggestion just as Erwin did.

"Just, go back to your titan work and I'll handle my own life." He dropped her and Hanji sauntered off almost as if she wasn't just being strangled.

"Hm, well Levi's in a particularly happy mood today to not hold me there until I quit breathing." She chuckled to Petra on her way out.

"I will if you stick around any longer." He added on before Hanji opened the wide doors.

"Fair enough…"

**A/n: Idk, I'm tired. Spent the weekend doing stuff with my church and got barely any sleep. I actually wrote this listening to the AOT/SNK soundtrack, so inspiring… ya. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't a lot but it was something.**

**Thanks you to all!-Me.**


	3. Birth

**Alright so this is the second to last chapter... Probably. I have no idea anymore, the idea's keep coming. FYI this does not take place in the castle, Annie has been captured, and this is about 7 months forward from the last chapter. And with that said. Read away.**

Petra gingerly brushed her hand over her stomach, feeling the baby kick. In the past few months Petra had become accustomed to the movement of her and Levi's unborn child regularly. She was only a week away from supposed delivery (according to Hanji's estimations) and she was growing more excited as the days went on.

Levi was always keeping a close eye on Petra now, and dreaded it when she went out on missions without his consent. She finally promised him a week prior that she wouldn't go on anymore scouting missions until the baby was born, giving him a little more peace of mind.

She leaned against the head bored and started to drift off, the baby giving her a break from its constant kicking. "I wonder if you'll ever be able to see the outside world..." She spoke listlessly to her son or daughter, doing anything to end her terrible boredom. "Who knows, maybe daddy will have destroyed all of the Titans by then?" She jolted up on the bed when she felt it kick strongly..

"With energy like that, you're bound to be just as good of a titan slayer as Levi. Hopefully his looks as well... If you're a boy anyway." She smiled to herself, imagining all of the possible combinations for what their child could look like. "Umpf!" She grabbed her stomach instinctively and winced a little. "Ugh..." She fell back against the bed and pulled Levi's shirt down over her belly.

Ever since she found out she was having a baby she liked to wear Levi's shirts, as a way of always keeping him close, protecting her and the baby. The baby kicked once again, stronger than all of the previous times before and Petra started to become worried. She was supposed to still have another week until it arrived, but of course there was always the possibility it could come early.

She stumbled to her feet and almost fell out of bed, she quickly regained herself though and headed out of the door to find anyone.

Of course the baby would decide to come when Levi was gone. Sure he was supposed to come back today but still, it wasn't until late that night. Thankfully she found Hanji sitting in the kitchen and eating some food while writing out some report stuff on Annie's current state. "Hanji?" She wobbled in.

"Petra? You're supposed to be in bed, I said just to yell if you needed any food or water or anything."

"That doesn't matter. My baby's coming!" She screaming at Hanji and bent over on the table, exhausted from the short walk from her room to the kitchen.

"Your baby's coming...? WOO-HOO! FINALLY, I GET PUT ALL THE KNOWLEDGE I LEARNED ABOUT PREGNANCY TO WORK!" She jumped out of her chair and raised her arms in the air in excitement.

"Help me!" Petra refocused her.

"Oh right!" Hanji took her hand and helped her back to her room. She got a blanket and some warm water quickly ready for the baby and helped Petra get her clothing off to deliver the baby.

"Ok, Petra, I'm going to need you to push the next time you feel a contraction. You can do that, right?" Hanji nodded to Petra who didn't respond the same way.

"Hanji, I don't want to have the baby without Levi!" She begged, however she knew she had no control over when the baby came.

"Well Levi's not supposed to be back for hours so, try not to focus on that. Focus on having his baby!" She shook Petra's shoulder and went to the foot of the bed.

"But... Levi was supposed to be here!" She protested and clawed at the sheets of the bed as another pain hit.

"Well things don't always work out the way they're supposed too, now push!" Hanji retorted to Petra's stubbornness.

Petra started to whimper and tears started to fall down her face as the pain escalated through her body. She tried to imagine Levi was next to her; holding her hand and comforting her. Soon she got to a point however where she could care less if Levi was there or not. All she wanted was for the baby to be out of her.

Finally the hurting ended with one last quick sharp pain through her body and instead of hearing herself scream, she heard something else. "It's a girl Petra!" Hanji cleaned it off and handed her to Petra as quickly as possible. Petra bounced her in her arms and study her features carefully. She had black patched of hair scattered across her head, she seamed to have most of Petra's facial features despite the nose belonging to Levi, and finally she opened her eyes. "She has Levi's eyes!" She smiled down at the infant who was quieting down with her crying.

"But hopefully she doesn't developed the glare too." Hanji commented as she came to look over at the infant.

"I don't care if she has a glare or not... I'm just glad she's here and safe." So many children died nowadays that Petra halfway excepted it so to find out that she was alive and well bright even more tears to Petra's eyes.

"Did you and Levi come up with any names yet?" Hanji bent over the baby who was now being nurses by Petra.

"Yes... We agreed that if it was a girl we'd name her Kadyn Isabelle Ackerman." She remembered back to their night when they discussed the possible names for the child. They both settled easily on Isabelle after one of Levi's old friends who was killed by a titan and Kadyn because it meant fighter and seemed appropriate for a time when all they did was fight.

"Hm, nice choice I suppose, however I was really hoping for something like Hanji Ackerman, but you know, I understand if you'd rather name her something else." She turned away, pretending to be hurt.

"Petra?"

"Huh?" Petra looked up and saw Levi in the doorway...

**A/n: so, one more chapter. Short or long I don't know, I've written part of it so expect it probably by Friday at the latest. ****I'm going to see the avengers tomorrow so I probably won't write any then****. So, see you guys later, thanks for reading! **


	4. Kadyn

"I see your mission went shorter than you expected." She pretended to act like she didn't know that she was holding their child.

"Yes... It did... Petra?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the bundle in her arms.

"It's a girl Levi. Meet your daughter Kadyn Isabelle Ackerman." She chuckled softly and handed her to Levi.

"Bonjour ma douce enfant, je suis heureux, je reçois de vous rencontrer enfin (Hello my sweet child, I'm happy I get to finally meet you)." Levi removed some of the blankets covering her face away so he could get a better look at her. "I'm... Sorry I wasn't here..."

"Don't be... Just be happy that she's okay..." Petra's face softened when she saw Levi being so tender with the tiny infant. Humanity's strongest does have a soft side after all. "Besides... I'm sure they'll be plenty more children that you can be there for." She snickered at Levi, who's cheeks barely had a tint of red on them (which was a lot for the captain).

"Let's wait a bit. I just want to focus on her right now." He sighed and handed her back to Petra so she could continue to nurse.

"I couldn't agree more Captain." She stole a glance from Levi, half expecting him to stop her and once again tell her "how many time do I have to tell you... Call me Levi".

However, Levi didn't seem to notice and Petra supposed he was just thinking about how he was a father now. "No matter what, I'm not going to turn into my father... I'm always going to be there for my child." He thought yo himself, determined to do so. "I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe in this world of hell."

"Levi?" Petra snapped him out of his thoughts and he hummed in response. "What we're you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just how happy I am right now." He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Levi, can you take her? I'm exhausted." Petra extended out her arms with sleeping Kadyn in her arms.

"Mm." He took her and closed the curtains in the room. He walked outside and began to walk around the building. It was a peaceful walk for a while, until Levi ran into some company who must have heard about the baby (from Hanji). First to approach him was Eren who kept a safe enough distance but still close enough to where he could see the baby. No, Eren was not afraid he'd hurt the baby, but afraid Levi's would hurt him if he got to close.

"She looks just like you heichou." Eren commented, trying to start some kind of conversation.

"So, are you saying that my daughter looks like a boy? Or I look like a girl?" Levi inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"N-no, sir! I-I didn't-I just-I mean-!" Levi scowled and Eren gave up trying to save it.

The next to come up to him was Auruo who disregarded Eren's thought process and approached Kadyn full on. "Well if my eyes don't deceive me, and they never do, I'd say that Kadyn bares a strong resemblance to Petra, which is great for her because now she'll never have to worry about being insulted about being ugly... All the boys she ever meets will be left with a broken heart or an empty one... I'd watch her carefully Levi."

Eren chewed his lip nervously in the background, he was surprised Levi hadn't snapped and killed Auruo on the spot already, if the man who kept trying to act like Levi didn't shut his mouth soon, he was in trouble. Thankfully Auruo quieted since Hanji came running through the halls screaming to see the baby.

Even though she had seen it moments previously, she didn't get to fully examine it like she wished, now that she gave Levi and Petra the moment she burst out all of her questions and hypotheses on how the baby would be affected by growing up on a military base.

Hanji's voice eventually became too loud and Kadyn woke up and began crying, offering Levi an excuse to leave. On his way back to the room, he passed Erd and Gunther who, thankfully, only stopped to congratulate him and nothing more.

"Petra." Levi gently shook her awake. "Petra..."

"Hm? What is it Levi?" She sat up on one arm and ran a hand through her messy and tangled hair.

"I think Kadyn's hungry again." He rubbed the baby's back in small circles before Petra became fully awake and received the baby as she was handed to her.

Levi came around the other side and laid down next to Petra in the bed. Worn out from the mission earlier that day, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Petra stayed awake a little longer, continuing to feed Kadyn and also to enjoy the silence of the room. Hearing nothing but the sound of three heartbeats and slow breathing.

**A/n: I have something that could sort of feed off of this but it's super not cannon and super OC filled. Please reveiw and tell me if you'd even be interested at all in reading it so I know I should post it or not. It will probably just turn into a 20 page or more once shot because I don't want to break it up into chapters :-/**

**So, thanks for reading! Please review if you want the story after this! And avengers was AMAZING GO SEE IT RIGHT NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. **

**See you guys later!-Skye**


End file.
